Of Loyalty and Watching Over Kings
by Siriusgirl1
Summary: A simple trip to retrieve a Geography book ends with the surprising encounter with a rather outofcharacter and troubled Host Club king. The stoic, wildtype host observes his friend, remembering what it is about the boy that evokes such loyalty in them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

This was inspired by one of the anime episodes, when the host club was dealing with the newspaper club. I would like to mention that this is a friendship fic; friendship between two of the hosts, with one being more of an…older sibling, or protector, of sorts. If that makes any sense!

Hehe, well, on with the story, I suppose. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with _Ouran High School Host Club_; it all belongs to the awesome Bisco Hatori-sensei.

* * *

**Of Loyalty and Watching Over Kings**

****

Morinozuka Takashi, the heir to the Morinozuka Clan, was not a cold person. Nor was he unfeeling, or lacking emotion and there were people who agreed; Satoshi (regardless of the fact that he was his brother and adored him), Mitsukuni (regardless of the fact that he was his cousin and therefore somewhat biased), Kasanoda (…he seemed to think that he was some kind of – heaven forbid it – god), Kyoya (well…it _was_ a bit difficult with that one…), Tamaki (he doubted if the half-Japanese boy found _anyone_ to be lacking emotion), Hikaru and Kaoru (they seemed to like him well enough) and finally, Haruhi (who seemed to see right through _everyone_).

Sadly, a rather vast group thought otherwise.

In any case, there were things that surprised the stoic, 'wild-type' host. And stepping into the 3rd Music room at seven-forty-five p.m. to retrieve a much needed book that he had left behind, only to find the room _already occupied_ was one of those things.

Especially when the person occupying the room happened to be the pale-golden haired 'king' of the Host Club.

So he stood in the doorway for a long moment, watching as the younger boy randomly flipped through books and paused to write something down before continuing with the flipping.

Finally deciding that it wasn't right, he moved further into the room. His fellow host didn't notice his presence until he stood beside the table and his long shadow was cast over the many books that were spread out on said table.

"Mori-sempai!" The male placed a hand on his chest as he took in deep breaths. "You scared me."

Mori merely shrugged as he took a moment to glance around the room. Ah, there was his geography exercise book on the low coffee table. With the locating done, he turned back to the 2nd year host.

"Tamaki." There was a slight pause. "What are you doing here?" Suspicions arose in the tall, dark-haired boy's head as he watched his companion shifting uneasily in his seat.

"I…eeto…" he lowered his eyes to the table. "I had some work to do," he said, finally.

Mori raised his eyebrows at that. He wondered what kind of 'work' it was, especially since it seemed to require the boy's presence in _school_.

Well, there was no point pushing him into talking, especially when it was obvious that he didn't want to, was there?

"Aa."

Seeming to realize that he was being let off the hook – without further questioning – Suoh Tamaki perked up ever so slightly.

"What're you doing here, sempai?"

"Left a book here," muttered the 'wild-type' host, nodding in the direction of the coffee table. Tamaki nodded absently.

"Ahh, I see." In the silence that followed, the Host club's 'king' stared absently at the line of windows on the wall opposite him whilst his senior took a moment or two to observe him. Carefully.

The usually clear purple eyes were shadowed; that was something that he noticed almost immediately. And he knew that it was rare to find those eyes shadowed. Apart from that, there was nothing else out-of-the-ordinary about the younger male's appearance.

But then again, it _was_ very rare to find his eyes shadowed in such a manner.

"Tam-"

"-Do you think there will be a storm tonight, sempai?" The question made him think for a moment or two. Why would _he_ be thinking about the weather?

"A storm was forecast on the news this morning," he replied, turning his attention to the opened windows as well. The evening sky didn't look as though it was stormy…but then again, nature was unpredictable, wasn't it?

"If there _is_ a storm…" Tamaki's voice trailed off. "I hope today is Ranka-san's day off…"

And it struck the stoic man then; Tamaki was worried. He was worried about Haruhi and her fear of thunder – which, unfortunately, usually accompanied storms.

"Aa," was all he said. What else could he say anyway? He glanced quickly at the younger male's face, wondering if he would ever realize what his feelings for the girl were – and subsequently discard that…somewhat ridiculous notion of being the girl's 'father'.

With a soft sigh, Tamaki turned his attention away from the windows and to his senior.

"Well, sempai, don't mind me," he said, forcing a smile onto his face. (And it was here that Mori concluded that something was wrong. For when did Suoh Tamaki _force_ a smile onto his face?) "Don't let me keep you from heading back home. Perhaps you should get back before the storm breaks out. Did you walk here or come by car?"

"Car."

"Ah, that's good then. But still, please don't let me keep you from heading back. It was nice bumping into you, sempai. I'll see you tomorrow!" The forced smile appeared once more.

To Mori's surprise, it…almost hurt, to notice that fake smile.

"It's almost eight o'clock, Tamaki. Shouldn't you be…leaving?" He tactfully left out saying 'shouldn't you be going back home?' having a feeling that maybe, just _maybe_ the 'king' didn't need to hear that.

The forced smile turned into a saddened one, and that hurt just as much as the forced smile.

"No," said Tamaki softly, as he shook his head. "I think I'll stay here for…a while longer…" He suddenly gestured at the books that were on the table before him. "Besides, we're having a Japanese history test tomorrow, and I don't seem able to understand a few concepts behind the battles we're supposed to know…"

Mori's grey eyes shifted to the many books that were laid out on the table. He guessed that the younger student had taken things out of the library in an attempt to clarify things further.

He glanced ever-so-quickly at his companion once more, before turning to the opened windows, through which a chilly breeze was blowing into the room.

"Have you had dinner?"

The questioned earned him a surprised glance from Tamaki; a surprised glance that quickly turned into a guilty one.

"Ehehe…about that…well, you see, I was…caught up with work and-"

"That's a 'no' then?" The pale-golden haired male nodded sheepishly. "Right. I'll be back."

"Hai! I'll see you tomorrow – eh? What do you mean you'll be…sempai where are you going?" But Mori had shut the door to the Music room behind him, intent on speaking to his chauffer about places where they could purchase food.

* * *

**Twenty five minutes later:**

Tamaki kept on shooting his senior apologetic glances, which were quickly followed by grateful ones, before the apologetic ones returned.

"Sempai-"

"-Don't."

"But I-"

"-It was nothing."

"You didn't have to-"

"-_Tamaki-_"

"-No, really, you-"

"-I was hungry."

"But – oh." There was a moment or two of silence as the two of them continued to eat their noodles. "Thank you, sempai," said Tamaki, quietly.

Mori shrugged. It was nothing, really. Besides, did his companion _really_ believe that he would let him get away with missing dinner, especially when he _knew_ that that was what he was doing?

Glancing at the younger student, he noticed that he had almost finished the food in the small take-away pack. He himself was nearly finished as well.

"You said you were struggling with…Japanese history?"

"Mm-hmm," said Tamaki, through a mouthful of noodles. "I like the subject a lot, but…somehow I never seem to really understand the conflicts that caused the major battles…" He pouted as he glanced mournfully at the books that he had pushed to the side to make room for the food.

Mori glanced at the books as well as he finished his last mouthful of noodles.

"And you will be tested on that tomorrow…?"

"Hai," affirmed the 'king', looking even more mournful. "And if we don't pass that test, we'll have to attend make-up classes and such…"

"Are you done?"

"Eh? Oh. Yes, I'm done." Tamaki watched as his senior grabbed both empty boxes of food before stuffing them in the plastic bag he had purchased them in. Mori tied the ends of the bag up before placing it on the ground.

"Show me what you don't understand," he said, as another cool breeze blew into the room. Tamaki's eyes widened.

"What?"

Mori gestured towards the books on the table.

"I can help you."

The purple eyes widened some more.

"But…sempai…you should go-" But Mori waved a hand dismissively, before reaching out and pulling the main Japanese history text book towards him. It was, after all, one of his favorite subjects.

"What do you have to know, for tomorrow?"

"Sempai, really, you don't have to-"

"-_Tamaki_."

"H-hai?"

"What do you have to know?"

Hesitantly, almost shyly, the pale-golden haired male pulled the textbook towards him and flipped it to the appropriate page.

Mori sighed inwardly in relief; he had sort of expected the younger male to put up more of a fight, being the stubborn person that he was known to be.

A few minutes later, the history lessons began.

* * *

The pale-golden haired figure stirred, mumbling something incoherent under his breath before burrowing further into his 'pillow'. At this action, the hand that was on his shoulder paused in its shaking, and there was an impassive expression on Mori's face as he stared down at his younger…friend.

"…It's late. You should go home," he said, as quietly as usual, but he might as well have been talking to himself, for the boy wasn't listening. "Tamaki."

"Mmm…non, je préfère l'autre, maman…l'autre biscuit…avec de la confiture…mmm…oui…" The dark-haired senior was slightly confused as he watched his companion; he had not taken French as his language option in his first year, although Mitsukuni had (wanting to do something 'different' for a change), so he did recognize the mumbling as being done in French.

He may not have understood what the boy had said, but he did understand and recognize the word 'maman'. The boy was dreaming of his mother…? The grey eyes softened somewhat.

"Tamaki," he continued, "get up. It's eleven o'clock. We need to leave the school grounds-" He stopped abruptly when the boy shook his head, his eyes still very much closed.

"No…here…stay…"

_Stay? Here?_

"We can't do that Tamaki. As it is, they have probably secured the grounds already, so we will have to-"

"No."

"Tamaki-"

"-No."

_Is he arguing in his sleep, or is he at least partially awake?_

"Tamaki-" With a soft sigh, Mori decided to give up. For some reason, the younger boy seemed adamant on _not_ returning to his home – that is, _if_ he called the Second Suoh Mansion his 'home'. He stood where he was, weighing his options for a moment, before sighing once more. "Will you at least move away from the table?"

He only got a muffled mumble in reply. Shaking his head inwardly at _how very much like a child_ the Suoh boy was, Mori all but hauled him to his feet, earning a few sleepy mumbles of protest. Deciding that it was not necessary to reply to those sleepy mumbles, he supported the still half-asleep figure of the host club's 'king' as he made his way over to one of the many couches in the large room.

"Tired…"

"Aa." The dark haired senior set the boy down on the couch and could not help the amused glint in his eyes as he watched him snuggle immediately into the lush piece of furniture, curling on his side with his knees drawn up. He bore a somewhat…uncanny resemblance to his cousin at that moment.

"Mmgrmm…"

"…Sleep," he said, not really understanding what the boy had mumbled, as he bent down to pry his shoes off, placing them neatly and quietly on the ground when they were free of his feet. With that done, the stoic senior moved away from the couch, intent on letting someone at home know that he would not be returning that night – lest they panic at his disappearance and jump to the conclusion that he was kidnapped or something of the sort.

He couldn't just _leave_ the obviously troubled boy on his own after all, could he?

But he couldn't exactly call home at _this_ hour…his brother would be the ideal person to speak to, but as he did not have a phone of his own, he would have to call home to talk to him – and thus wake the entire household up.

Who would be up at this time of night…? He smiled at the name that popped into his head.

He flipped open his cellphone and dialed the first number that he had put on speed-dial; he didn't have to wait long for the cheery voice to answer.

"Mitsukuni, it's me." He nodded unconsciously. "Aa. I had to pick up a book. Hnn? Aa, I do believe that I have leftovers of that strawberry cake –" he fought the urge to hold the phone away from his ear. "No – feel free to ask Okaasan or anyone else for it, but, Mitsukuni, isn't it a bit late to be going anywhere? It's eleven o'clock. No, I am not at home." There was a pause. "Ouran. Aa. I bumped into Tamaki-" again, the dark-haired senior fought the urge to hold the phone away from his ear at the loud exclamation of _'Tama-chan???!'_

"Aa, we're still at Ouran. Hnn? He doesn't want to go back home. No, I don't know why. Aa that is for the best, I know" a mild, affronted expression appeared on his face, although he did not know it, "I wouldn't leave him here alone, Mitsukuni. You know that." He smiled slightly. "Aa. I know. Will you tell someone at home for me? If they start looking for me, that is? Arigato. Hnn. I will see you tomorrow. Good night."

He flipped the phone shut again and replaced it in his jeans pocket.

"Sem…pai?" Hoping that his conversation over the phone didn't wake the boy up, Mori strode towards him.

"Hai, Tamaki?" One eyelid cracked open, revealing a hazy purple eye.

"Kuma-chan…?" There was a – sleepy – look of worry on the boy's face as he gazed at the stoic senior.

"What – ah." Partly amused, the senior nodded. "Wait here," he cautioned, before heading towards the room where all the host club's supplies were kept – ranging from food and drink, to cutlery and crockery, to bits and pieces of paper and cloth, to blankets and pillows…and finally, to a certain precious stuffed bear. Taking the bear from its spot in the second cupboard to the left of the room, Mori stared at its frowning, impassive face for a moment, before shaking his head and closing the cupboard.

Grabbing one of the blankets and two pillows from a different cupboard, he walked out of the room. "Here." He could not help the corners of his lips twitching upward as the stuffed bear was snatched from his arms almost immediately, before the pale-golden head snuggled into its face.

Shaking his head slightly at the childish behavior – which, ironically seemed to suit the 'king' – Mori proceeded to position one of the pillows under the boy's head before draping the blanket around him, tucking it in under his chin. He mumbled something incoherent once more, which the senior took to be a 'thank you'. "Now go back to sleep Tamaki," he said, quietly, as he turned, aiming to move over to the couch opposite the one that was now occupied.

He didn't get very far, as a hand quickly grabbed his.

"Don't go…" Grey eyes met the slightly opened purple pair.

"I'm just going to the other-" the grip on his hand tightened, surprising him just as much as the panicked expression that crossed the younger boy's face.

"Please?" he whispered, his voice slurred with sleep. "Don't leave. Everyone leaves…" The grey eyes lost their startled edge as the boy's words registered in Mori's head.

"Tamaki. I am not going anywhere. I just need to-"

"-Promise?"

If he thought the seventeen year old was acting very much like a frightened five year old, the dark-haired senior didn't mention it.

"I promise," he said, honestly, causing a sleepy smile to brighten the boy's face.

"'Rigato…sem…pai…" The eyes drifted shut once again, and the grip on his hand slackened somewhat, but Mori stood where he was for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. He glanced towards the couch he had been intent on occupying, before glancing back at his younger friend.

He really didn't take long in deciding what to do.

Calmly taking off his shoes and placing them next to the other pair already on the ground, he grabbed the second pillow he had taken out of the store room cupboards. Careful not to disturb his companion, who still held on lightly to his wrist, he sat down on the ground with his back leaning against the front of the couch. Placing the pillow between his back and the front of the couch made it less uncomfortable. And besides, he had been in positions that were _far_ less comfortable than this one during his martial arts training.

Letting out a soft sigh, he closed his eyes. Who would have thought that a simple excursion to pick up a Geography book would turn into an impromptu sleepover at school? He heard another sleepy murmur from his companion and could not help but wonder what had caused him to…act out of character, to want to stay at school as opposed to returning to his family's second residence. As the image of an elderly lady popped into his head, the stoic senior quickly shook his head. He did _not_ want to think of that…not very well-liked Suoh matriarch. Not now, and not _ever._

_Whatever __the problem is, I hope it is solved soon. He cannot take to spending his nights here, at the school. It's not right._

Maybe he should have a word with Kyoya…and hence, possibly the other hosts…just in case something was quite wrong. The 'king' of the club would never fill them in on what was going on in his life, not feeling the need to burden them or cause them to be sad.

But still. They were his friends, and therefore had the _right_ to be burdened and sad at what was happening to the one person who had the most pure heart that they could ever imagine.

There would have been a point in time, in the past, when he would have wondered at this…fierce loyalty. Especially when it was directed at someone who was _not_ a member of the Haninozuka family – or rather, who was not his much loved cousin, Mitsukuni. But the development of this fierce loyalty…of these feelings of protectiveness was inevitable. There was something about the pale-golden haired, purple-eyed 2nd year that just…evoked such feelings. In everyone; would the likes of Ootori Kyoya be going to such (not really obvious) lengths to keep the boy happy, if this was not the case?

And the dark-haired boy remembered not being surprised when he had realized his protectiveness and loyalty towards the club's 'king'. He doubted if anyone could come across the eternally optimistic and overly sensitive boy and leave with negative feelings towards him.

_And if they _do_ have negative feelings_, he thought, frowning mentally, _then that is because there is something wrong with them; because they are blind…to not realize his value._

He sighed, deciding that it was time to stop thinking and instead, to give in to his body's demands of sleep.

"Good night, Tamaki," he murmured, as he felt his body relax, readily welcoming the sleep that threatened to overpower him.

* * *

**A/N**

Alright…I know. That was _long_ wasn't it? Sigh. I just didn't want to divide it into two, or maybe more chapters. I would have loved to cut some more bits out…but I couldn't bring myself to do more than I've already done.

Sorry about the length!

And, as I mentioned at the beginning, this is a friendship piece, because, ever since I watched that episode with the newspaper club and how they wanted to 'reveal the real Suoh Tamaki', and when the rest of the host club confronts the club, speaking of their love and loyalty towards Tamaki. That struck me as being rather sweet.

Hehe, well, anyway, that's enough from me! Hope you enjoyed it!

See ya,

Siriusgirl1


	2. Concerning Honey, Softie No 1 and Softi

**A/N**

Well, here's the second part to this (it was supposed to be a brief) piece! I hope it fits with the last chapter. Even though I introduce two other characters here, the main part of it _is_ still based on Mori's point-of-view.

Thank you '**bazoo**' for the review. I'm glad that you didn't think the length was too much! Heh, and that you liked it in general. I hope you enjoy this second part as well!

* * *

**Chapter Two**: **Concerning Honey, ****Softie No. 1 and Softie No. 2**

"Ne, Takashi, wake up. _Ta-ka-shi!_ Wake up!"

The dark-haired man cracked an eye open, paused for a moment, before opening the other one. He took a moment to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

_My back hurts..._

"_Takashi_!" Mori looked up hurriedly, recognizing the urgent note in the usually cheerful voice.

"Mitsukuni...? What-" But that was as far as he got, for his cousin threw himself on him. The stoic host really didn't mind such behaviour from his childish cousin – of course not; he was more than used to it by now – but he _really_ had to protest when the boy started squeezing his cheeks and ruffling his somewhat spiky hair in an affectionate manner.

"Takashi is _so very _kind!" explained the heir to the Haninozuka clan, a wide smile on his face as he continued to pull at his taller, more serious cousin's cheeks.

Said taller, more serious cousin grimaced before he gently but firmly pried the small hands off his head and face. It was then that he noticed the slight tug on his left hand. Startled, he forgot about what he had been intending to do as he turned his head behind him.

Despite his stoic nature, he could not stop his features from softening as he caught sight of the peaceful face behind him; the peaceful face belonging to the still sleeping pale-golden haired 2nd year.

It seemed that he had held onto his hand the whole time, his fear of being left _behind_ seemingly overpowering any feelings of embarrassment and such.

_...At least he looks peaceful_, he could not help but think, as his eyes took in the tight grip the stuffed bear was held with.

_But whether he is at peace deep down..._

"Tama-chan looks so _kawaii _doesn't he?"

The dark-haired senior turned back around to face his cousin, not surprised at all when he saw the soft smile on the boy's face as he too stared at the still asleep 2nd Year student.

"You'll wake him up Mitsukuni," he reprimanded, quietly, shifting his position on the ground slightly and cringing as his stiff back protested. A contrite expression immediately appeared on the yellow haired senior's face.

"Gomen, Takashi," he whispered, as he stepped away from his cousin. His warm brown eyes, however, continued to rest on the sleeping student. "Ah! That reminds me! I brought this along for you..." Mori watched as his cousin turned around and held out a bag to him.

Mori raised his eyebrows, wondering if the bag would contain some kind of sweet food – this _was_ Haninozuka Mitsukuni, or rather, Honey-sempai that he was talking about after all.

Mitsukuni smiled at the expression on the wild-type host's face. "It's your school uniform. I had Satoshi bring one along to school," he explained, as the dark-haired boy took the bag with his free hand. "As popular as you are with the girls, I don't think the school would like it very much if you attended your lessons in jeans and a t-shirt, Takashi."

"Aa." He smiled faintly at his cousin, in thanks. "What time is it?" Mitsukuni smiled.

"It's almost seven o'clock," he said. "You still have three quarters of an hour before school starts. Well, before people start arriving, anyway."

"Aa." Mori glanced sideways at the tuft of pale-golden hair that he could see of the sleeping boy behind him. He was still in the uniform he had been wearing yesterday, minus the jacket and tie, of course.

If they still had three quarters of an hour...no, there was no time for the boy to return to the second Suoh residence and get changed. Besides, if he hadn't wanted to return last night, he doubted if he would want to _now_. A sudden thought popped into his head. "Mitsukuni," he started, turning his head but not taking his eyes away from the younger boy, "do you know if-"

"-Yes, Kyo-chan keeps a few spare uniforms in the storeroom. Remember?" Mori turned around to see his cousin beaming at him. "It's easy to tell what you're thinking, Ta-ka-shi," he replied, in answer to his unvoiced question, as he waggled a finger in his face.

Mori, on the other hand, thought otherwise. For who, apart from his cousin, could honestly say that it was _easy_ to guess what he was thinking?

_Well,_ he thought, _ex__cept for Haruhi too, I suppose..._

"Good," he said, instead, as he glanced down at the bag he held in his hands. Now would be the best time to change...or perhaps to head off to the showers and then change. But he glanced at his captive wrist for a moment.

"We should wake Tama-chan up too," commented Mitsukuni, being the observant boy he was. "Then he'll have time to change, or perhaps to shower and then change."

"Aa..." Mori knew that there was some sense in what his cousin was saying, but...well, he didn't really _want_ to have to wake the boy up.

_He looks peaceful_, he thought, _I don't feel right...disrupting that peace..._

"Ne, Takashi, did you find out why Tama-chan didn't go back home yesterday?" Mori shook his head.

"No," he said, gently prying apart the fingers that grasped his wrist, before sliding the limb to freedom. "He didn't mention it. And I didn't ask."

The shorter boy nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"It must have been something...serious," he commented, softly. "For Tama-chan to actually want to stay away from that place."

And that was exactly what had been bothering his cousin throughout the previous night. What _had_ been troubling the host club's 'king'? He had not dropped any hints as to the answer to that particular question...but then again, he had not bothered to ask.

He frowned as a thought hit him. Turning to his cousin, he opened his mouth, but quickly closed it when he saw the suddenly saddened smile on the boy's face.

"Mitsukuni...?"

The boy sighed softly.

"I just realized..." he paused, clutching the pale stuffed rabbit tightly, "...we don't know much about Tama-chan, do we?"

There was a somewhat drawn out pause.

"We do..." protested Mori, albeit rather feebly. "We know about-" a somewhat dark expression crossed his face, "-his grandmother, and therefore, about his mother and father..."

Mitsukuni nodded, still looking saddened.

"Yes, we know that much," he said, "but it's not everything is it?" He shook his head at the look he was getting from his cousin. "We know the basic outline of what happens, of what _has_ happened in his life, but that's about it, Takashi. Surely there is more than that? For example, the fact that Suoh-san plays a large role in the family, as its head, must mean that she..._does_ have some contact with Tama-chan..."

Mori nodded after half a moment of thought. "The times we have seen her with Tama-chan, she hasn't been very...pleasant, has she?"

"That's a nice way of putting it," muttered the wild-type host. His cousin nodded, sadly.

"What about the times she interacts with Tama-chan when we're not around? Who knows what she says to him, what she gets him to do?" He stopped there, and the two seniors were engulfed in a rather...thoughtful silence. "I'm sure that there's a lot going on in Tama-chan's life. But he keeps it from us, and therefore suffers on his own..."

_Aa...I see._ Mori glanced behind him once more. _But still..._

"Are you sure about that?" he questioned, catching his cousin by surprise. "About the fact that he suffers on his own? Yes, logic says that that _has_ to be right, but..." he paused, struggling somewhat to put his thoughts into words. "But...he is happy...no, he is happ_iest_ when those around him are...happy. When those around him are having a good time..."

He looked his cousin in the eye. "We have both...enjoyed our time here, in the Host Club. Don't you think that makes him happy?"

Mitsukuni nodded after a while.

"Yes," he said, slowly, "but Takashi, what does that have to do with him suffering on his own?" Mori sighed. He had had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to express what he had wanted to say properly. That was one of the drawbacks of not being someone who was very...verbal.

"He does deal with things on his own," he agreed, "too much for his own good too," he added. "But he...forgets them when he is having fun. He forgets them when he is..._involved_, when others are having fun and he can see that with his own eyes..."

"Ah!" The large brown eyes had an understanding gleam in them. "You mean he leaves his problems behind when he is distracted!" Mori thought for a moment, before nodding. "Like when he's with us, when he's actively participating in the host club..."

"Aa." That was exactly what he had been trying to say.

Mitsukuni laughed softly, mindful of the fact that the topic of their conversation was still asleep.

"Mou, Takashi! You could have just _said so_!" he said, amused. "Instead of giving me that long explanation." His dark-haired cousin ducked his head, a tad bit embarrassed.

"Hnn," was all he said in his defence, for he knew his cousin was right. _It's not _my_ fault, _he thought, somewhat petulantly, _that I don't talk as much as...people like Tamaki do._

"You should learn from Tama-chan, Takashi! I'm sure he'll have you speaking like him in a couple of days!" Mori grimaced at his cousin's teasing.

"I'd rather not," he muttered, dryly, earning another quiet laugh from his cousin, before he sobered.

"All the same, we're his friends. He shouldn't have to feel bad about telling us whenever something's bothering him," he said, quietly.

"Aa," agreed Mori, who had been thinking the same thing last night, "but isn't that the way he is?"

"Yes, but-"

"-it's still no excuse, is it?"

"No, it's not," affirmed Mitsukuni, shaking his head fervently. "And about whatever it is that's bothering him now...I'm worried, Takashi..." His stuffed rabbit fell out of his grip, but he didn't seem to notice – and that alerted his cousin to the fact that something was very wrong.

"Mitsukuni...?"

"The last time he was troubled, he...disbanded the Host Club, even it if _was_ just for a short while," whispered Haninozuka Mitsukuni. "He was ready to leave Japan, because he...thought he was being a burden to us. To _all_ of us." He turned troubled brown eyes to his cousin's grey ones. "We were lucky that time, Takashi, to find out what exactly was going on. But...what if that doesn't happen _this_ time? What if we really _do_ lose him? Maybe not now, but...sometime in the future?"

For a moment, Morinozuka Takashi was unsure as to what he should say. If he were to actually _think_ about what his cousin had said...well, it made sense. Losing the pure-hearted, impossibly kind and cheerful 'king' was certainly a future possibility...

"We will lose him eventually, Mitsukuni. This is our last year at Ouran. At the end of the year we will graduate. And-"

"-But we'll still _have_ Tama-chan," protested Mitsukuni, interrupting him. "We'll know that we can always pay the club a visit, and see Tama-chan...and...watch Hika-chan and Kao-chan tease him, and Haru-chan avoid him, and Kyo-chan reprimand him and-" A hand fell on top of his head, cutting off his panicked rant. Looking up, he found his cousin smiling softly at him.

"Then we are going to have to do our best to _not_ lose him, aren't we?"

Mitsukuni glanced from his cousin to the still sleeping boy for a long moment, before he finally nodded.

"Hai! We're going to have to do our very best!" he agreed, the usual happy smile appearing on his lips. It was when he picked his Usa-chan up that Mori knew that his troubled thoughts had been...dealt with. Somewhat. "Arigato, Takashi."

Mori simply shook his head, not really thinking that he did anything to deserve a 'thank you'. With a sigh, he stood up, wincing once more as his stiff back protested. Ignoring it, he picked up the pillow he had been resting against, before impulsively turning around and placing it with the sleeping boy.

"I should...go and change," he muttered, still torn over the idea of waking him up or not. Mitsukuni nodded.

"Maybe...we could let him rest for a while longer...?" he suggested. "After all...registration starts at eight o'clock...so we _do_ have time..."

Mori smiled. It seemed that he was just as torn as he was.

"Aa, but he needs to change too. And he'd probably like to have a shower."

"But he looks so...peaceful..."

The soft smile widened slightly as the dark-haired senior listened to his cousin's half-hearted protests.

"He'll be late for registration if we let him sleep in any longer."

"Yes...but Tama-chan has never been late. Not once. So maybe he'll be excused...?"

"Mitsukuni. You're making excuses."

"I...iie, I'm not – well so are you! I don't see _you_ making a move to wake him up."

_Oh._

"Aa..." Sometimes, Mori felt the slightest twinge of annoyance when his cousin was right.

"You're just a big softie, Ta-ka-shi!"

_What?_ Right, he had to draw the line _there_.

"Hnn," he grunted, noncommittally, knowing that any attempt at voicing his different opinion would probably backfire given his talent – or lack thereof – in the verbal communication sector. He knew his cousin was smiling gleefully, but he ignored it.

He was _not_ a big softie, and that was that.

Everyone who knew him knew the truth in _that_ statement.

...But he couldn't quite stop himself from reaching out and tugging at the blanket covering the sleeping 'king', drawing it up and gently tucking it in, once more, underneath the boy's chin.

"Nope, not a big softie indeed," whispered Mitsukuni, his brown eyes dancing with mirth even as his cousin stepped back hurriedly, averting his gaze.

He was prevented from having to attempt to save face – not that he would have succeeded anyway – when the doors to the third music room were opened once more. Both he and his cousin turned around, warnings ready on their lips, when they saw the dark-haired 2nd Year stepping into the room, quietly closing the doors behind him.

"Mori-sempai. Honey-sempai," he greeted, sounding a little surprised, "this is a surprise..."

"Kyo-chan!" greeted Honey, cheerfully. "You look tired...do you always come to school this early?"

The bespectacled 'Shadow King' shook his head.

"Iie," he said, with a sigh. "I received a phone call early this morning from—" The dark eyes behind the glasses widened ever so slightly when they noticed the figure sleeping on the couch. Honey watched him carefully for a moment, and was able to notice the softening of said pair of dark eyes.

His smile widened; this was another one who liked to pretend that he was _not_ a 'big softie'.

Ootori Kyoya's face suddenly darkened. "That _idiot_. I am going to kill him when he wakes up; I really am."

Honey's smile wavered somewhat. Well, he was _usually_ a big softie when it came to his best friend.

But...maybe not at this early hour in the morning...?

"Kyo-chan?"

Regaining his composure, the 'shadow king' coughed slightly, before the usual (eerie) polite smile was back on his face.

"I received a phone call from Shima-san – the Head of the 2nd Suoh residence – at five o'clock this morning," he explained, his dark eyes drifting back to the pale-golden haired boy as he mumbled something under his breath and pulled the stuffed bear closer to him. "The household was in a panic when they realized that their 'young master' had not returned home last night..."

As he said that, his eyes drifted to the taller, dark-haired senior – or rather, to the jeans and t-shirt that he still wore, before his gaze shifted momentarily to his best-friend. "I see," he said. "So he did spend the night here?"

Mori nodded.

"Aa."

Kyoya sighed.

"Mattaku..." he muttered under his breath, "he really is a troublesome fellow..." Honey merely smiled widely at the exclamation, whilst Mori said and did nothing.

There was really no need to after all, for he had heard the mild (well, very, very, _very_ mild) note of affection in the 'shadow king's' voice as he voiced his exasperation at the club's 'king'.

And that reminded Mori...

"Kyoya, do you know what-" He stopped abruptly when he heard the incoherent mumbles from behind him. Both he and Honey turned around as one, as Kyoya's eyes drifted once more to the boy.

Honey's smile widened into a silly grin as the pale-golden haired boy moved so that he was lying on his back, pulling his Kuma-chan with him as he kicked the blanket off him.

Kyoya's glasses lost their glinting ability for once, showing the softened dark eyes as the pale-golden haired boy stretched his arms above his head, still mumbling incoherently under his breath.

Mori's lips twitched upward as the pale-golden haired boy turned to his left – only to grunt when he met the back of the couch – before rolling over to his right side.

And all three of them winced when the fair-haired boy promptly fell off the couch, landing with a rather loud 'thud' along with a muffled yelp.

"Owww..." moaned the host club's king as he sat up, sleepily rubbing his head. "That hurt..." A panicked expression suddenly appeared on his face as he glanced around him. A moment later, hazy purple eyes widened sleepily when he caught sight of the three figures standing a short distance away from him.

He blinked once and then rubbed his eyes vigorously, before repeating the process again. "Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, Kyoya!" he exclaimed, joyfully.

Mori was not very surprised at the wave of relief that washed over him when he saw the bright smile that lit up the 2nd Year student's face; much like a lantern in the dark.

That was much, much better than the forced smile he had seen last night.

"Ohayo, Tama-chan!" greet Honey, joyfully, as he returned the bright smile.

"Ohayo, everyone," greeted the 'king', cheerily. He noticed Mori's jeans and t-shirt, which contrasted sharply with Kyoya and Honey's uniform. "Eh? What time is it?"

"Seven twenty-six," answered Kyoya, in his usual clipped tone. "In the morning."

"Ehhhhhh?!" The purple eyes were as wide as saucers. "That means – I – ah! Mori-sempai, I'm so, _so_ sorry! I didn't – you didn't have to – I-"

Mori raised a hand, stopping the flow of apologies.

"Never mind," he said.

"But-"

"-It really doesn't-"

"-Did you stay the whole time?"

"..."

"Sempai, your family! They must be-"

"-They know."

"-But still-"

"-_Tamaki_-"

"-As interesting as this early morning spectacle is, I suggest you grab the spare uniform from the storeroom, Tamaki, and hurry to the showers," cut in Kyoya, smoothly, drawing all the hosts' attention to him. "We _do_ have a Japanese history test first-period. Or have you forgotten?"

"ARGH! The test! What am I going to –" Tamaki stopped suddenly. His three friends watched as he thought about something for a moment, before he turned to the stoic, wild-type host. "I'll do my best, Mori-sempai! In honour of your wonderful, amazing, clear teaching!!"

With a last dazzling beam, he jumped swiftly to his feet and dashed over towards the storeroom. A moment later, he breezed past his companions and was soon out of the music room, slamming the doors shut behind him.

Feeling the two pairs of eyes on him, Mori shifted uncomfortably.

"Teaching?" echoed Kyoya, quirking an eyebrow. "Then does that mean-" The doors to the music room opened once more, revealing the teary-eyed and embarrassed face of the host club's 'king'.

"Kyo_ya_," he started, pouting petulantly.

"You've been in this school all this time and _still_ don't know where the showers are?"

"I thought they'd be in the normal bathrooms...but they're not..."

"Idiot."

"Kyoya..." The teary eyes soon turned into puppy-dog ones.

The 'shadow king' sighed as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Hai, hai," he muttered, as he nodded at his two seniors before walking out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

As his and Tamaki's voices faded, Honey glanced at his cousin with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Softie," he teased, fighting the urge to giggle when he saw the pale flush that spread across the usually impassive face.

"I'll see you in class," mumbled Mori, as he stalked out of the room, following the two 2nd year students' path.

He was glad that the younger boy seemed – _seemed_ being the key word – to be his usual self...but then again, the entire school knew that he was very, _very_ good at acting.

It was a pity that he had woken up before he had the chance to ask Kyoya if he knew what had happened to cause his overnight stay at the school.

_Aa, there will be other opportunities to ask him. _And that was right; he'd probably be able to speak to the bespectacled boy, privately, some time during the host club's working hours.

_If all else fails, _he thought, morosely, _we might just have to confront Tamaki. Mitsukuni was right; he cannot keep on shouldering these things on his own. _

_We wouldn't deserve the title of 'friends'_ – yes, the hosts _were_ his friends – _if we did nothing._

With an almost inaudible sigh, he quickened his pace slightly, hoping that not all the showers were ---

---He had been at the school last night to retrieve his Geography exercise book, which he needed to complete his homework in.

He hadn't so much as spared the book a second glance after locating it on the coffee table.

Ah well, what was _one_ black mark in his thus far perfect school record?

* * *

**A/N**

That was longer than the previous chapter! Ah well. I hope that it was alright. If Mori seemed to be saying quite a lot at the beginning, in Honey-sempai's presence, that's only because I picture him as being more...open with his cousin. And I imagine that it has something to do with them growing up together, trusting each other and always being together. I apologize if you disagree and feel that I did it all wrong.

Sigh.

I might leave it at this, but there _is_ this one part – hopefully shorter part – that I would like to add in, as the last chapter. Concerning the hosts, with Mori playing a larger role than some of the hosts would have expected - trying to get Tamaki to see that he is _not_ alone and that it's not wrong to burden them with his troubles. But...I don't know...I'll have to see about that.

Anyways, that's it from me here! I hope you enjoyed it!

See ya!

Siriusgirl1


End file.
